Ink In My Blood
by sayiloveyouwhenyournotlistenin
Summary: Ashley works at her father's tattoo parlor. No clue where this will go..
1. Chapter 1

**Ink In My Blood**

_**Read if you dare, review if you care.**_

_**I own nothing.**_

My dad, Raife Davies, has been in the business for nearly thirty five years.

I'm only twenty five, and I've been in the business for four years.

I grew up in the business, though.

When I was still too little to actually tattoo people, legally, I worked the front desk at the parlor.

I am now tattooist number two.

My dad is number one.

My older brother was in the business too.

He quit last year.

He said he didn't like to do it anymore.

Dad was really disappointed.

I was too, but I didn't blame him.

If I ever stop liking tattooing, I will quit too.

But I really enjoy it.

I have a twelve o'clock appointment today.

We usually open at one o'clock, but I caved to the girl on the phone about coming in an hour early.

I live in the apartment above the parlor.

My dad used to, but he built a new house a couple years back, so I got the apartment.

I'm not complaining.

I love it.

Anyways, back to today.

When I finally drug myself out of bed, I went downstairs and got stuff in order.

I unlocked the door just after twelve and there was already a car in the parking lot.

I went into the back and made some coffee.

When I finished fixing mine, I went back out to the front.

There is a blonde girl looking through the flash when I walk by.

I pull the clipboard with the forms on it from underneath the counter and set it on top.

"I'll need your ID to make a copy of it." I say to the back of the blonde chick's head.

I turn around and look at today's schedule.

No appointments today, besides this one.

I turn around and the girls ID is on the counter and a filled out form.

I grab it and run to the back to make a copy.

I lay the girls ID back on the counter when I come back out.

"Here's your ID. Is there anything specific that you're looking for?" I ask the girl and then turn around to power up my laptop.

"Flowers. With fangs. Scary, but beautiful." Blonde girl says. She has a nice voice.

I laugh.

"Wow. That's hot. Umm. I can draw something up, but I haven't got anything already drew out." I tell her without looking away from my computer screen.

"Okay, that's cool." I turn around to see her walking away towards the lounge.

"Is there a particular color of flower you're looking for?" I ask loud enough for her to hear me.

"Like purple-ish pink?" She asks without turning around.

"Yeah we have that. Magenta. Awesome. Take a seat or something and I will yell for you when I've got it finished." I tell her as I grab my things and go into the back.

I sketched the thing out and then went from there.

Almost half an hour later I had it perfected.

Not perfect.

But pretty damn close, I think.

I put two fingers between my lips and whistle.

"It's done!" I yell towards the front.

I hear her footsteps before I see her.

She sounds light on her feet.

The footsteps stop and I turn around with the demonic bunch of flowers drawing in my hands.

I nearly fall off of my rolling chair.

Dear God.

Killer blue eyes.

Long, silky-looking blonde hair falling onto her shoulders.

Pretty pink lips.

To die for legs.

She laughs and it makes me look back up to her face.

She has a knowing smirk on her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry. Don't mind me. If I stare or start drooling, just slap me." I try to laugh off my embarrassment.

She laughs. "No problem, Miss…?"

How stupid am I?

"Ashley Davies, Miss…?" I question back.

Yes, I am that stupid.

I copied her ID and didn't once read the name or check the birthdate.

Damn, someone should fire me.

"Spencer Carlin, but didn't you make a copy of my ID and all that?"

Thank you for asking that question, Spencer.

"Yeah, I admit that I didn't once look at it. I'm sorry. I really should be fired." I laugh.

She laughs. "That's okay. I asked you to open up an hour earlier. I understand the difference one hour can make."

Is she being a smart ass?

I can't tell.

"I'm serious, it really does make a difference." I tell her seriously.

"Here is what I drew up." I hand the paper to her and she instantly starts smiling when she sees it.

"It's exactly what I pictured! Thank you, Ashley. You're amazing at what you do." She hands the drawing back to me and I walk to the other side of the room to start making a stencil.

"It's what I do, no need to thank me." I tell her sincerely.

Stencil finished!

I walk back over to her and take a seat on my rolling chair again.

"Where do you wanna stick it?" I ask her holding up the stencil.

"My right forearm." I shave her arm where the tattoo will go and apply some clear deodorant.

It makes the stencil ink stick to the skin.

I put the stencil on and it looks straight.

"Go look at it in that mirror over there on the wall and tell me what you think." I tell her and point to the mirror.

She walks over and looks at it at different angles in the mirror.

She walks back over to me smiling.

"It's perfect." Oh, isn't she sweet.

"I'm glad you like it." I've got all my ink cups filled and I'm ready to work. "Ready to get inked?" I ask her with a grin as I grab my gun.

My tattoo gun.

She laughs. "Yes, I'm ready."

I start her outline off slow and then I stop.

"Are you doing okay?" I ask her.

"I'm fine, you can just go at it. You're not going to hurt me."

I laugh. "Okay, I'll go at it then." I start back on the outline.

I get the outline done and stop again.

"Do you need a break or anything?" I ask her.

"Not really, but it's fine if you do."

"Nah, I'm good. I'm going to start coloring it now."

We don't talk much during the whole time I'm coloring it in.

An hour and some change later, I finish it.

"All done! Go look at it if you want before I bandage it up." She goes and looks at it in the mirror and is smiling the whole time.

"My mom will hate it. I love it! Thank you so much." I laugh.

"I'm glad you like it." I tell her with a grin as I put my supplies away and clean up.

"So how much do I owe you?" Spencer asks me when I make it back up front.

I smirk. "How about buying me dinner?"

Her eyes nearly bug out of her skull and her jaw drops to the floor.

Seriously.

"Like…a date?" She asks me timidly.

"If you want it to be a date. If not, I'd still like to go as friends, although I really want it to be a date."

"It's a date then. When should I pick you up?" She asks with a smile.

"Right now, if that's okay with you? I'm starving."

"Me too. I'll wait outside then." She walks out the door and I run around to get everything I need to close up.

Hell fucking yeah.

How did I get so lucky?

_**I have completely no idea where this is going to go. I'm just going to go with the flow. No promises on updating really quick like, because I just can't do it. I'm slow. Sorry. Any suggestions or ideas of where this should go or twists that would be interesting, lemme know. It would be of much help and appreciated. Thanks for the read.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ink In My Blood** Chapter Two: _Lunch Date_

_**I own nothing.**_

I locked the door to the parlor and started walking to Spencer's car.

I can't believe she agreed to go on a date with me!

I thought for sure I was going to be rejected.

I hopped into Spencer's car and buckled my seatbelt.

Which I have to say is a bad ass car.

It's a black 76' Chevy Nova SS.

It's almost in mint condition.

"I love your car, Spencer." I say and look over at her putting the vehicle in reverse.

She laughs and says, "Me too, where do you want to go to eat?"

I have this "thing" or "issue" about being the person to pick where to eat at.

It's just too much pressure.

"You pick, I'll eat just about anything." She laughs.

"Are you sure?" She gives me a look that says 'are you sure?'

"Yeah, it's fine. So, what have you chosen?"

As we are pulling onto the highway, a big truck on the wrong side of the road almost rams us.

Hearing Spencer cuss that truck out was so hot.

After venting, she looks at me with an apologetic expression on her face.

"Sorry. Umm how about Lily's Café?"

"Sounds good to me." I give her a signature Davies smile.

She smiles back, nods and says, "Okay."

The café is only four miles down the road, so there isn't much time for small talk during the ride there.

I did learn that she lives with her friend, Mikki.

And I know where she lives now.

Yay!

No, I'm not going to park outside her place and watch her windows or anything like that.

Geez.

If anything, I'll do a drive by.

When we stopped at the café, Spencer told me to stay put for a second.

She got out and jogged around the car to open my door for me.

She had to grab my hand and pull me out of the car because I was beyond speechless.

I was motionless.

She is so sweet.

No one has ever opened a door for me.

I'm always doing the opening.

"You okay there, Ash?" I look away from our joined hands to her kind face.

As long as you are holding my hand, I'm okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Spence." I smile like I've said something dirty.

She just laughs and leads me along by my hand into the café.

I point out the booth in the very back and she leads us to it.

She slides into one side of the booth and for a second I hesitate.

Not totally sure where I should sit.

Three seconds later, I slide into the booth Spencer is in.

Fuck it.

I like this girl.

She knows it.

Or at least I think she does.

Hell, she has to.

"So, tell me something about you, Ashley." She says after the waiter has taken our orders and brought our drinks out.

I laugh and decide to give her the highlights.

"I am Ashley Nicole Davies. 25 years old. Local tattoo artist. Lesbian. I live above the parlor and I smoke a lot of weed."

She smirks and says, "That's pretty cool, Ashley Nicole Davies, local lesbian tattoo artist and pothead."

"Thanks, Spencer….something Carlin, you know, I really don't know much about you either." I smirk back.

I'm good at that.

"It's Spencer Marie. And well, I guess we will have to plan another date to get to know each other better." She looks to me hopefully, halfway smiling.

"Definitely." I give her my sig smile again.

She sends me 100 watts right back.

I can't seem to help it around this girl.

Our food comes and we eat and talk about different things.

Just talking.

Nothing deep.

After a two hour lunch break, Spencer drops me off back at the parlor.

With a promise to see her again.

And with her phone number.

Score!

I walk into the parlor, the door already unlocked because my dad came in.

"Ashley, that you?" Oh no, he sounds irritated.

"Yeah, dad I'm here." I say as I set my stuff down behind the front counter.

He walks out of the back and stares at me for a minute.

"Where have you been?" He demands in his fatherly tone.

"A friend took me out to lunch, why?" I lie smoothly.

"Oh. Well, you didn't tattoo anyone today did you? I saw the copy of the Carlin girls ID, she's seventeen, and you know that right?"

What the fuck.

Shit.

Oh damn, she's only seventeen.

I could get into serious trouble about this.

"No, dad, I didn't tat anyone today. I realized the girls age before I inked her. Told her to get lost. Then, Sam came by and we went to lunch together." I lie again.

He looks at me unsure for a moment, before he sighs and turns to look at his schedule.

"Alright, you're free to do whatever, because all I got coming in is a small cover-up and I can handle anything else that comes up. You look tired, go get some sleep."

I hug my daddy and bid him a good evening and go upstairs.

I strip down to my bra and panties and plop down on my bed.

Spencer is only seventeen.

I tattooed her illegally.

She lied to me.

What else did she lie to me about?

I lied to my dad.

And I still want to see her again.

Soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: a huge THANK YOU TO EVERYONE who has read and reviewed, so sorry for the long delay. Not much time around my job, friends, and girlfriend. I hope this chapter is somewhat alright…**_

**Ink In My Blood ** Chapter Three:

_**I own nothing.**_

I tossed and turned all night last night.

Didn't get any real sleep.

That is why I am up so damn early this morning.

Seven o'clock in the morning.

I haven't been awake at this hour since…ever.

I couldn't sleep due to thoughts of a certain underage blonde.

She's only one year shy of legal.

She may be only a few months shy, I don't know.

Damn it.

Damn it all to hell.

I lean over the edge of my bed and pick up my jeans from the floor from yesterday and grab my phone from its pocket.

Then I throw the jeans back to the floor to pick up later when I do my laundry.

Yes, my room is one of those where clothes and random shit is lying around or hanging off of something.

I don't give a fuck.

I'll clean my room later.

Right now I am writing out a text message to Spencer.

I hope I don't wake her up or something.

Wait.

Fuck that, it's her fault that I didn't get any sleep last night.

I hope I do wake her fine ass up.

_A: wake up_

_S: I am up. Whos this?_

_A: I dun your tattoo_

_S: Ashley! Y r u up so early?_

_A: we need to talk. Breakfast?_

_S: oh. Yes if you can pick me up?_

_A: b there n 15_

I threw my phone to the end of the bed.

Okay, so now I've got to think of what to say.

If only I could think straight.

Damn.

I heard my phone get a text message and crawled to the end of the bed to get it.

_S: drive safe!_

Aww, isn't she sweet!

No Ashley.

She is seventeen years old.

Control yourself.

And your inappropriate thoughts.

I finally got out of bed and started looking for something to wear.

I pulled a white t shirt over my head and proceeded to find some pants.

Alrite, no pants.

I will settle for my baggy sweats.

Once I get all my shit together, I head downstairs and out the door to my car.

It isn't much.

A little grey primer colored Datsun.

Five speed.

It's still my baby, though.

And I swear, no joke, Kings of Leon's song 17 was playing on the radio when I started my car.

Catchy song.

I pulled up to Spencer's place three minutes early.

She was already sitting on the sidewalk waiting, so she just ran around and got into the passenger seat.

"Hi, Ashley." She gives me a smile that makes me forget that I'm pissed at her

Well, more pissed at myself really.

"Hey. Wanna get something from a drive thru? Then we can talk?" I look over at her.

I quickly look away, though, because she is looking way too beautiful to look at right now.

"Yeah, that's fine with me." She doesn't say anything after that.

She just watches out the window, until she tells me what she wants to eat while we are going through the drive thru.

I pull into a parking space after we get our food.

Well, Spencer's food.

I got a coffee.

I'm not much of a breakfast eating type person.

Spencer starts eating and I start sipping on my coffee.

After what seems like hours, which is actually minutes, of me being too chicken shit to say anything, Spencer speaks up.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked me in a tone that makes me think she knows whatever it is, isn't good.

"You." I give her a short and simple, calm answer.

She looks at me confused for a minute, before she looks away out the window towards the highway.

"Are you in trouble because of me?" She asks.

I laugh and I think it might have sounded mean.

"No, I'm not in trouble. But, Spencer, why didn't you tell me? I would have tatted you on the side." I ask her with a laugh at the end to lighten the mood a little.

"I don't know. I thought for sure that you were going to tell me to fuck off when you saw my age…but then you didn't notice." A smirk that turned into a sweet smile crept across her lips after her last comment.

I want to scream right now.

"I like you." She says while looking in my eyes. "Like, really like you." She laughs softly.

"I like you too." I tell her honestly. I know it isn't right in some people's eyes, but what is one year? Really less than a year she will be eighteen.

"But Spencer, it's not that easy."

"We can make it easy. If you want. I want, but I'll understand if you don't." I smile at her rambling.

"You are absolutely adorable. And you know that I want you too." I tell her seriously. "But you're underage and it's completely illegal, so if this thing between us moves forward, we got to keep it PG-13 and on the down low. Until you turn eighteen."

"PG-13 with some sexual references, profanity and partial nudity?" She asks me with a straight face but I can tell she's about to crack a smile because the left corner of her lips twitch and then…

That smile that will most likely lead me to my demise one day.

Or maybe it'll lead me somewhere better, I don't know, but I want to find out.

"Yes, a few sexual references, slight profanity and maybe some partial nudity. How about we get to know each other first?" I ask her.

"Sounds good." She says smiling and taking a sip of her drink from her straw.

I dropped Spencer back off where I picked her up that morning, later that afternoon after much talking.

Nothing serious just our likes and dislikes.

I remember each and every one of Spence's likes and dislikes, but I was only thinking of one particular like of hers.

Me.

And what the hell am I getting myself into?


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: thank you for the reviews! Love them. I wrote this chapter really fast and just outa nowhere, so I hope it's okay. I'm really not sure any more about where this is going, so I'm just going with the flow for now. Please read and review.**_

**Ink In My Blood **Chapter Four:

_**I own nothing.**_

Okay, so it has been four days and I haven't heard from Spencer.

So, that has led me to her doorstep.

I should have texted or called before, but I don't care.

I want to see her, not just communicate electronically.

I knocked on the door three times and then waited.

I heard something crash and then some loudly muttered curse words from the other side of the door.

A chick with long brown hair, true blue eyes which happen to be bloodshot, and quite a few tattoos answered the door looking pretty well pissed off.

"You are freaking gorgeous. Who are you? Why are you knocking on my front door?" She asked and raised her eyebrow at me.

I stuck out my hand for her to shake and stated my name and business.

"Ashley Davies. I'm here looking for Spencer. She does live here right?" Her eyes almost bug out of her head and then she puts on a sweet goofy grin.

"Damn you, Spencer!" She yells back into the house. "Come on in. Take a seat. Smoke a bowl?" She asked me nonchalantly while holding up a pipe that I didn't see her pick up from anywhere.

Well, that explains the bloodshot eyes and the paranoid greeting.

"Yes, thank you so much. I haven't been able to find any around in a while." She laughed and threw a quarter sack on the coffee table between us.

"First deal is free of charge." She said seriously.

"No shit?" I asked her, raising my own eyebrows, not believing she was giving me a free sack of weed.

She handed me the pipe and her lighter. I took a good hit off it.

"No shit, seriously. Just let me know when you need any more." I grabbed the bag of pot and pocketed it before she changed her mind and then took a couple drags off the pipe and handed it back to her.

"Thanks so much…" I looked to her questioningly.

"Mikki is the name." I nodded.

"Thank you, Mikki. I look forward to future business with you." I smiled and she laughed so I laughed too.

I heard her footsteps before I heard or seen her.

"Ash? Mikki, why do you always got to get any company we have high?" She asks the blue-eyed stoner.

Mikki just looks at Spencer for a minute shaking her head then, she laughs.

"Spencer dear, you smoke too. So, shut up and hit this shit." Spencer agrees with her laughing and takes the pipe from her, quickly taking a hit from it.

"So Ash, uh do you wanna go to my room and talk?" Spencer asks me.

Hell yes, I wanna go to your room!

"Yeah, Spence. Thanks again for the smoke, Mikki." I smile to her and then get up to follow Spencer.

I really don't know my way around this house, so I'm going to hold her hand.

When I place my hand in hers, she stops and looks at me.

"I don't want to get lost." I say innocently.

She just smiles and intertwines our fingers.

As we enter her bedroom, I don't let go of her hand and she doesn't make a move to let go of mine either.

She sits down on the edge of her bed and I follow suit.

"So, how have you been Spence?" I ask her without looking at her after a few minutes of silence.

"I've been good. Well, bored out of my mind, but healthy and all that jazz. How have you been?" I feel her looking at me as she asks me the question.

"Alright." That's a lie. "Working alot." Bullshit, more like barely working.

"Please don't lie to me, Ash."

"What? I'm not lying."

She gives me a look that a mother gives a child when she catches them shaving the cat or something.

Totally did not happen.

Maybe a little bit.

"Okay, I was lying. Do you really want to know how I've been?" I finally give in.

"Yes, of course I do." She squeezes my hand and then I remember that we are still holding hands.

"I haven't been working much at all the last few days. I'm stressed out and I can't sleep. I can't concentrate on drawing is why I haven't been working. And I can't concentrate on anything, because you are all that's on my mind now."

She's looking at me with a sad slash worried expression on her face.

I don't think I like seeing it on her face.

"I'm sorry, Ashley. I don't know what to do or say to make it better…"

"You could…" I say hoping that she will get what I'm implying.

"Could what?" She asks with a very confused expression.

I don't waste any more time and just go on ahead and kiss her.

No telling how long it would have taken her to get it, bless her.

After seven seconds in heaven, I begin to pull away from her, but her demanding lips pull me back in for more.

Several minutes later, I'm hovering over her, on her bed, with my hand wandering under her shirt.

I yank my hand back from underneath the material and fling myself backwards off of the bed.

I pick my shirt up off of the floor and quickly put it back on, wondering how in the hell it got off in the first place.

"Ash?" She calls out my name in a broken whisper.

I have no choice but to turn back and talk to her.

I only made it to her bedroom door.

I make my way back to her bed and I sit on the end on the very edge of it.

"Spence." I say while looking blankly at the floor.

"I'm not going to ask you why you stopped, because I already know. I wish you hadn't, though."

"Thank you, Spence." I tell her sincerely.

"No problem, Ash." She smiles and then blushes under my gaze afterwards.

I can't help but giggle at her.

"Spence, can we hang out tomorrow morning? I just, I wanna see you tomorrow."

This time she giggles at me.

Which would be uncool if it was anyone else giggling.

She has a nice giggle, though.

"I would love that, Ashley. How early do you want me?" She asks with a smirk.

Gulp.

Spencer Carlin is a bad girl.

"Seven o'clock, okay?" I wonder if she gets up that early every day.

"Yeah, sounds awesome. I can't wait."

With the smile that is on her face, I can't help but stare at her.

"Me either." I lean in fast and steal a slow kiss from her.

When our lips part, my face stretches into a full blown smile.

"See you in the mornin', Ash." She pecks me on the lips one more time.

"See you, Spence." I close her door on my way out and make my way to the front door.

I get into my car and crank the engine.

I buckle myself in and adjust the stereo.

I think of tomorrow morning and Spencer.

I don't really know much about Spencer's family, she has always avoided the subject.

If I'm going to put myself out there and try this out with her, then I want to know everything there is to know about her.

Just like every night since I've met her, I once again go to sleep thinking of Spencer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ink In My Blood **Chapter Five

5 minutes.

That's how long we have been sitting in silence.

Spencer and I.

We decided to meet up at a coffee slash book shop.

It's halfway between where we each live.

When I got here she was already seated at a table in the back sipping her coffee.

I smiled to her as I took my jacket off and sat down across from her.

I might have mumbled a very unintelligible 'hello'.

It sounded more like 'heballo'.

Probably because I haven't spoken a word since I woke up.

And I just woke up.

Yes, I totally embarrassed myself within a minute of being in her presence.

Because I roll like that.

She smiled and half laughed at me after my smooth greeting.

I blushed furiously, of course.

"Sooo, how've you been?" I ask her to try to eliminate the quiet.

She smirks, "You saw me yesterday, Ash. I'm the same as then."

Oh God.

If I recall correctly, which I do, Spencer was all hot and bothered yesterday.

So was I.

If this girl was anyone but Spencer, I would have dragged her off and had my way with her after that little comment.

But alas.

This girl is Spencer.

And I would never think of doing all kinds of naughty things with her.

"You okay, Ash?"

I have to literally shake my head to make my eyes come back to focus.

"Uh, yeah, Spencer?"

"I think you spaced out for a minute." She laughs.

"I did, I'm sorry." I say sheepishly.

She laughs more.

"It's okay, Ashley. It was my fault."

I glare at her and she busts out laughing again.

"Spencer Carlin. You are a bad girl."

I'm laughing now because seeing and hearing her laugh tickles me and makes me want to laugh too.

I can't help but smile and laugh along.

Even if she is laughing at me.

"You already knew I was a bad girl."

"That is very true."

I get caught up just looking at her and smiling.

I clear my throat and look away from her.

"Can we talk?" I ask her seriously.

"We tried that yesterday and it didn't work out as planned."

"That's why we are here instead of at my place or yours."

"Good idea. And yes, I'd love to talk. What do you want to talk about?"

"You." I tell her looking at her to gauge her reaction.

"Me?" I nod my head yes.

"All about you." I smile and she does the same.

"Uh, what do you want to know about me?"

"Just…everything." I tell her with another smile.

"Okay." She pauses briefly to gather her thoughts, I assume.

"My name is Spencer Marie Carlin. I am seventeen years old, eighteen in a couple weeks. I've lived with Mikki since I turned sixteen. If not for her I would've been living on the street. My parents told me to leave when they caught me and another girl fooling around in the living room. I haven't heard from them since."

By the time she finishes, I just want to hug her.

And beat the hell out of her parents with my baseball bat.

And hug Mikki.

"I'm sorry, Spence." I find her hand under the table and take it in mine.

"Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything." She squeezes my hand.

"Do you still see the girl you were caught with?" I ask her suddenly feeling nervous and jealous at the same time.

She laughs, "No, she moved away not long after I left my parents."

"Oh. That must have been hard."

I am so glad that girl moved away.

"It wasn't. I mean, we weren't in love or anything. Have you ever been in love?"

She throws the last question out there like she didn't mean to ask it.

Her cheeks quickly become pink.

It's adorable.

I gather my bearings and prepare to answer her.

"I've never been with anyone long enough to fall in love with them. I have never felt like I could fall in love with anyone I've been with." I tell her honestly.

"I didn't expect you to be honest."

"Maybe I wasn't being honest." I say with a sly smirk.

"You were, though." She smiles.

"And how do you know that?" I ask her with a laugh.

"Because you won't lie to me." She states calmly.

My grin falters for a split second and I know Spencer caught it, because she started grinning like an idiot afterwards.

A very adorable idiot.

She doesn't press the topic anymore and for that I am grateful.

"How about you? Do I get the Ashley Davies life story?"

I shake my head and laugh at her.

Until I give in to her pout.

It's a killer.

"I am Ashley Nicole Davies, you already know that. I am twenty-five. Yeah, I know, gross, I'm old. I live above my dad's tattoo parlor. I'm a tattoo artist there. Some of my handy work is on your arm. I have one sibling. His name is Anthony Lee Davies and he is three years older than me. And my mother died of cancer when I was fifteen."

"I'm sorry, Ash."

"Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything." I say to her with a soft smile.

She rolls her eyes at me and laughs softly.

I try not to think of my mother withering away to nothing.

I don't like it.

I like to remember my mother the way she was before the cancer got so bad.

When silence falls around us again, one detail sticks out in my mind.

"A couple weeks, huh?" I inquire innocently.

The smile on her face grew wide.

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Good?" She raises an eyebrow and then is suddenly interested in the table.

"Yes, good. I like you a lot, Spencer."

Wow.

The table really is quite interesting.

Underneath the table she squeezes my hand and I look up at her.

She was fixing to say something when she was rudely interrupted.

"Hey, bitch! Why haven't you been answering my calls the last few days?"

My best friend notices Spencer and turns back to me with a shit-eating grin.

"Oh, I know now." She says while raising her eyebrows suggestively.

I dead-leg her with my fist.

"Ow, bitch! You are so abusive!" She turns to Spencer, "I would be careful around this woman if I were you."

Spencer laughs, "Hi, I'm Spencer."

"I'm Darrian. And I'm assuming that dear Ashley hasn't told you anything about me. Her wonderful, bestest friend ever. That's okay, though, I don't tell any of my dates about you either, bitch."

I laugh, "I love you, slut."

Darrian winks to me. "Love you too, bitch."

"So, Darri, what are you even doing here? You hate coffee and you can't read."

"Hey! I can to read. I just prefer to not." I glare at her.

"Still doesn't answer my question."

"Oh, you know I like a smart man. And smart men come to book stores, right? I mean, they drink coffee too."

She isn't lying.

Now I'm concerned.

"I thought you were still seeing what's his face?" Darrian laughs.

"Nope. I'm starting to contemplate coming over to your team and stealing Miss Spencer here away from you." She winks seductively at Spencer.

Spencer immediately started blushing.

She barely laughed and then mumbled some words I couldn't decipher.

I slapped Darri upside her dumb head and she just laughed harder.

"Geez, Ashley! I was only kidding! I like penises too much to exchange them for vaginas."

I glare at her trying to convey my 'kill you' look.

"Don't make jokes like that, Darrian. Not cool."

Spencer can't hear our conversation now because she excused herself to go look at books while I was slapping Darri.

And because we are whispering.

Darri was now looking at me with confusion all over her face.

"Why? I'm sorry, but I was only kidding with you."

I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Yeah, okay. I get that, but I'm not just kidding with Spencer. And no we are not a couple. Yet. This whole situation is complicated and I…I am trying to handle it myself."

Darrian straightened up at that and had a seriousness to her that wasn't there before.

I rarely ever see it.

She's always full of life and goofy.

Mental sometimes.

"You will let me know if or when you need help with this "situation", right?"

"Course I will, Darri."

Darrian really is the bestest friend.

"Okay then, Ashley. I will leave you and your girl to it. Bye, bitch."

I get up to hug her.

"Bye, slut."

When Darrian was almost out the door of the store she turned around.

"Bitch! You best text me!" She then smiled and strolled out the door.

I turned around still laughing and scanned the store for Spencer and could barely see her head.

I found her looking through magazines.

"Find anything interesting?" I say right next to her ear.

She gasps and when she sees that it's me, she slaps me on the arm.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, Ash." She says and then continues looking through the magazine she is holding.

It's a tattoo magazine.

"Looking for another tattoo?" I ask her, wondering what she would want next.

"Maybe. I'm not sure, just looking right now." She smiles without looking up and flips another page.

"Well, how about you wait until your birthday and then when you decide on another one, I can tattoo you legally this time?"

She giggles and nods to me, "I'd like that."  
>"Cool." I smile and look at the magazine with her.<p>

About an hour later, we are standing outside the book store about to go our separate ways.

"Thanks for hanging out with me, Spence."

"No thanks required. I wanted to hang out with you, Ash."

I smile and step forward to hug her.

The hug lasts extra-long and before Spencer let go, she whispered in my ear.

"I like you a lot, too."

When she pulls away and steps back, she tilts her head and smiles.

"Bye, Spencer." I say with a grin of my own breaking my face.

"Bye. I'll call you!" She says and then walks away from me.

I take an unconscious step after her and then stop myself.

What the hell.

I quickly turn around and start walking in the other direction.

For some reason it kind of hurt seeing her walk away from me.

I wanted to walk alongside her.

And hold her hand.

A couple weeks isn't that long, right?

Right?

_**Thanks for reading! Review?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ink In My Blood **Chapter Six

_**Few Weeks Later…**_

I've spent most of my time at the parlor, keeping busy these last couple weeks.

I haven't seen Spencer since that day at the book store, but we have been texting non-stop and having late night phone calls before sleep ever since.

Heck, some nights we didn't sleep and stayed up all night talking until the sun broke the sky.

Her voice, oh my God.

If I could only hear one voice before I drew my last breath it would be hers.

Carry it on with me to wherever we go from here when death grasps us.

But how I so long to see her face, see her in person right in front of me.

Pulling her to me by grabbing her hips and finally holding her close with my arms around her waist.

Our lips advancing on one another, almost tasting the sweet, tender bliss of a kiss.

"Hey, Bitch!" Darrian's loud mouth came out of nowhere. "By the way you're drooling. I will guess you were day dreaming about a certain blonde seventeen year old. Tsk, Tsk, Ashley."

I finished all my appointments for the day so I decided to work the front counter for a while.

Lucky me we aren't having any walk-ins today.

Except my boisterous best friend.

"She is officially eighteen today, _Darrian_." I wipe the drool off the corner of my mouth feeling slightly embarrassed. "Thanks for letting me know I was drooling, though."

"No problem. Sooo, she is finally eighteen, eh?" I laugh at her over suggestively raised eyebrows.

"Darri, shut up. She only just turned eighteen today."

"So. You mean to tell me you are NOT going to try to tap that tonight? Don't make me laugh."

"Start laughing then, Darri, because what Spence and I have going on is in her court." I glance at Darrian and she has a shocked expression on her face. Then she smirks.

"Spencer is def going to tap that tonight." She says grinning.

"Excuse me?" I say and she starts laughing.

"Lil Miss Spencer is going to tap your ass tonight!" I think about that for a minute then look to Darri with a curious smile.

"You think so?"

"Ha ha, I know so. Your sexy ass is gorgeous, I would be all over you if I dug chicks, and I'm positive that girl has been day dreaming of you too. Holy shit, Ashley! Are you blushing?" She starts laughing hysterically then. I laugh a little too.

"Shut up, Darrian. I'm going upstairs to chill before I get ready. Come on up if you wanna hit the bong with me." Darrian gets up right after I do and follows.

My jeans pocket vibrates and I dig my phone out to read a text.

_**S: hey sexy, thanks for the happiest birthday wish this morning, loved the pic ;) xoxo**_

_**A: you are welcome. that was my happy happy birthday face. Anything for you ;) xx**_

_**S: LOL I love it. So you'll come over and hang out with me tonight?**_

_**A: I am there whenever you want me ;) what time you want me to come over?**_

_**S: I'm home right now, anytime you want. See you soon xoxo**_

_**A: I'm with Darri, won't be long tho. See you beautiful xxx**_

Darrian and I go up to my place, get stoned and chat for a bit before she leaves going to meet up with some guy.

I head over to Spencer's after I get dressed.

I decided to go with a black tank top and some daisy dukes.

I wanna make Spence drool when she sees me.

Mikki is walking out the door when I walk up.

"Oh hey, Ashley. Spencer's in the kitchen. You two kids behave tonight." She sniggers.

"Okay, Mikki. You too, holla at me in the next few days, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know. Will do. By the way, you look fucking delicious in that." She smiles and walks off.

I make my way into the house quietly and creep my way to the kitchen.

Spence is standing at the counter with her back to me, looking out the window.

I step noiselessly to her and snake my arms around her waist.

I bury my face into her hair and she gasps.

I could actually hear the smile in her gasp.

"Ash." She sighs.

"Spence." I take in her scent and move my lips to her neck and lay a few small kisses along there.

She closes her eyes and leans back into me, which makes my nipples stand at attention.

She obviously notices this, smirks, and turns around in my arms to face me.

Although her smirk falls when her eyes trail down and then back up my body.

She's still staring, speechless with her mouth hanging open when I grab her by the neck, laugh, and nip at her lips before she finally snaps out of her daze and starts kissing me back.

She pulls her lips away from mine for a second.

"Best birthday ever." I laugh for a moment.

"It isn't over yet, my birthday girl." I feel Spencer's hands slide down the back of my thighs and I gasp in surprise when she roughly grabs my ass, slightly lifting me off the ground.

"I'm gonna take you up to my room now, okay?" Her voice is ragged and raw.

I shake my head yeah and she proceeds to lift me.

I wrap my legs around her waist and my arms around her neck, my fingers running through her hair as I kiss her face.

Her eyes never leave me, watching me and carrying us to her room at the same time.

I don't stop kissing her until the coolness of her bed hits my back.

She's hovering above me, her head tilted and smiling.

I reach up to play with a strand of her hair. "What are you thinking about, beautiful?"

She smiles wider, and leans down to kiss me on my nose.

"I was thinking about how damn gorgeous you are. And how fucking lucky I am."

I say nothing as I slowly pull my tank top off and fling it to the floor.

I stare into her eyes as I grab the bottom of her shirt and pull it over her head to discard it to the floor.

She bites her lip, staring intensely back at me.

I lean up and place wet kisses on the swells of her bra clad breasts and am rewarded with a low moan that makes my heart speed up.

I rise up just enough to get my hands behind my back to unclasp my bra.

I go to pull the straps down my arms and her hands stop my movements.

"Let me." A simple command that I gladly oblige to.

After my bra is done away with, I reach around Spencer to unclasp her bra.

As soon as it falls away and her glorious boobs are looking right at me, I hungrily capture her right nipple in my mouth while softly caressing the other with my palm.

She moans louder this time and I can feel myself get wetter.

I slowly make my way down her body, still underneath her I carefully undo her jeans and pull them down enough to start kissing her hip bone and around her panty line.

I flip her over and yank her pants down her legs and finally throw them to the floor.

I kiss all the way back up to Spence's lips and she breaks our kiss to lean and take my left nipple into her warm mouth and starts sucking, licking and nipping.

I groan as my arousal builds and the throbbing in my lower region gets even stronger.

I push her away from my breasts and she looks pissed until I grab her blue lace panties and start pulling them down and off.

She looks excited.

I look down for the first time at her glistening folds.

It looks excited too.

I sure am excited.

I lie down on my belly between her legs and look up at her face to see if she is okay.

Her face is red, but she hasn't looked away from me yet.

"Don't be embarrassed, Spence. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. It's just me and you here." I start stroking her thighs and she squeals out my name.

"Ash-ley! I'm not embarrassed, I'm just nervous as hell. And that tickled." I smile at how adorable she is.

I slowly start kissing my way to her lower lips.

"Don't be nervous, baby, just relax." I scoot up and wrap my arms around her thighs and blow on her moist folds.

I run my tongue up the length of her slit to get a good taste of her, and then I suck her swollen clit between my lips and begin playing with it with my tongue.

Spence immediately starts moaning and writhing underneath me.

Her back arches up off the bed and I use my hands on her stomach to hold her down and continue my assault on her clit.

She's got her hands in my hair now.

Usually I would be pissed, but Spence can do whatever she wants to me.

She's getting louder with each flick of her clit.

I change my approach and move down to her sweet pink hole.

At first, I slowly push my tongue into her as far as I can.

I start speeding up my pace until I'm pushing my tongue in and out of her at an alarming rate.

Using my thumb to graze her clit now and then.

When I start to feel her walls closing in around my tongue, I move my mouth back up to her clit and begin fiercely circling it with my tongue at the same time I'm curling my fingers into her.

Her scream reaches its peak and I hold onto her as she cums and her body shakes.

I swear it feels like I came with her.

As she is still coming down, I happily lap up all her juices.

I lay on top of her when I'm done and kiss her, letting her taste herself.

God, she's so sweet.

I push her hair behind her ears and then continue to mindlessly caress her face.

She is so beautiful.

Her eyes take my breath away nearly every time I gaze into them, it's like there is something in them that I've never seen, something intense.

"Ash, I'm falling for you. Hard." She looks so nervous and I notice she is shaking.

I kiss her on her cheek and look at her adoringly. "I already fell, Spence."

I slept wrapped up in Spencer with a picture of the ecstatic smile she gave me in my head.

Sweet, sweet dreams.

I woke up half expecting last night to have been a dream, but Spencer was still here with me when I woke.

She was snuggled up to me with our legs all tangled together.

I lay there for a while before I went back to sleep.

I woke up again, because Spencer was running her hands over my abs and stomach.

"I would say I didn't mean to wake you, but that would be a lie." She smiles sleepily at me.

"Well, I would say I was mad at you for waking me, but that would be a lie, also." Spencer laughs and wraps her arms around me, squeezing me tight.

I barely noticed the door opening.

"Hey, whoa, didn't mean to interrupt. Umm, breakfast downstairs ladies. Oh God, that totally sounded dirty…haha, but yeah I woke up, got baked, and decided to cook breakfast this morning."

"Thanks, Mikki. We'll be down in a few." Spencer sits up and tells her best friend with a laugh. Mikki nods her head and is about to walk out the door when she turns around and looks me in the eyes.

"Fantastic boobs by the way, Ashley." And then she walks out and shuts the door behind her.

It took five minutes for Spencer to get me to quit laughing and calm me down. We got dressed afterwards.

"I can't believe Mikki saw your boobs." Spencer vented while she slipped a t-shirt over her head.

I came up behind her and pressed myself up against her.

"Don't worry about it, Spence. These boobs are all yours." I rest my head on her shoulder and smile at her in the mirror. She puts her arms over mine that are around her waist and smiles brightly and lovingly back at me through the mirror.

"All mine."

_**Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been going through a lot of shit lately, even though that is a lame excuse. However, thank you for reading, and leave a review if you like and let me know what you think…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ink In My Blood**

_Chapter Seven_

When Spencer and I finally made it downstairs we found that Mikki wasn't alone.

I heard her talking with someone in the kitchen before we got in there.

When we first walked into the kitchen, my eyes immediately went to the coffee, pancakes, bacon and eggs sitting so lovely upon a plate on the stove.

Then, I saw Mikki sitting at the table with another girl sitting in her lap.

"Who's your friend?" Spencer asked her while I poured myself a cup of coffee and fixed a plate.

"Spencer this is Len, and Len, Spencer here is my wonderful best friend."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Len."

"Glad to meet you too, Spencer."

"I'm just curious, but is your name just Len, or…?"

"Oh, it's Lennon. My parents were into The Beatles, but I'm not complaining because I'm into The Beatles too." She smiled brightly.

I sat down next to Spencer at the table and she looked at my plate like she wanted it, so I scooted my chair closer to her, kissed her cheek and told her I would share, which got me a lovely kiss in return. I stuffed a huge fork full of pancakes in my mouth before I realized I hadn't introduced myself to Mikki's friend.

"Oh, I'm Ashley. Sorry, haha, good to meet you, Lennon." I smiled once I had swallowed my pancakes. Lennon laughed and looked from me to Spencer and then back and forth once again.

"Nice to meet you as well, are you and Spencer…you know…?" Lennon rushed out with a waggle of her neatly manicured eyebrows.

Spencer and I both nodded at the same time, and then shared a shy smile.

"Hell yeah, I am so glad you guys are gay too, I have too many straight friends and not enough gay ones." She said excitedly.

"Len, you're going to scare my friends off with your insanity." Lennon turned around rather quickly in Mikki's lap with a loving grin on her face.

"And you love me for it as I love you, _mo duinne_."

I glanced at Spence and noticed her cheeks were as red as mine felt at being present during their intimate moment. Felt like intruding.

I got up and put my dishes away, then laced my fingers through Spencer's and lead her into the living room where we plopped down on the couch and got comfortable laying with one another.

Spencer lay with her back to my front with my arm over her waist gently, yet firmly holding her to me not wanting to ever let her go.

"What are your plans, Spence?" I whisper near her ear and notice goose bumps running down her neck. She finds my hand with her own before answering.

"What are my plans for today?" She asks me in return with a smirk in her voice.

"No, Spencer, what are your plans for the future?" I say sarcastically with a short laugh, before I realize what I said and how it could be interpreted and I almost panic.

"The same exact thing I am doing right now." She says with conviction. Before I met this wonderful, crazy beautiful, amazing person, I never thought about my future with anyone. Also, usually I would run when a girl mentioned anything semi-related to a future together and commitment.

"When I told you that I had already fallen for you last night, Spence, I meant it with all that I am." I whisper in her ear truthfully. She turns around in my arms and looks into my eyes, smiling softly.

"Well, when I told you that I was falling for you, I meant every word sincerely. And you keep making me fall faster every time you say things like that." She ends with a wicked little giggle that is cute as hell before attacking my neck with kisses, and biting me while growling, which is damn sexy as hell.

An hour later or so I wake up with a wiggly, squirmy Spencer wrapped in my arms. I opened my eyes and saw Mikki about to burst out laughing, holding a huge ass bud of weed tickling Spencer's face with it. I notice Lennon standing in the door way shaking her head at her girlfriend…lover? I don't know I will find out later though.

"WHAT THE FUCK! MIKKI!" Spencer scrambled up out of my arms, off the couch, and before she could take two steps she trips and falls down. Mikki was laughing hysterically, falling down, and begging Spencer not to hurt her. I couldn't help laughing at the scene, and I think I heard Lennon laughing too.

"I told you not to do that, babe." Lennon told Mikki. She was about to respond when she noticed Spence pick up the huge bud off the floor where Mikki dropped it when she fell down.

"Hey, that's mine!"

"Mine now, best bud." Spencer smiled wickedly and then sat down on the couch where we were before. She picked up a magazine, grinder, and a pack of papers off the coffee table and began rolling a joint.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ink In My Blood**

_Chapter Eight_

"Well, what do you think she will say?" Lennon and Mikki both sigh again.

"Are you going to ask this same question another twenty times?" Mikki asks me rather dramatically.

"We told you what we think, Ashley. If she doesn't say yes, then she is completely bat nuts crazy." Lennon deadpans and I can't help but laugh. It's a nervous laugh.

"I'm so damn scared she's going to say no and slap me in my face for some reason." I sigh loudly and cover my face with my hands. "I'm freaking out."

"Don't worry, Ashley. Just stop freaking out."

"Stop freaking out about what? Don't worry about what?" I look to the doorway and Spencer is there with a cute confused expression on her face looking back at me. I laughed nervously again and jump up to wrap my love in a hug.

"It's nothing." I bury my face into the crook of her neck and breathe. I feel her arms circle around me and I feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Ash, I'm not giving up that easily. Please be honest." She backs herself away from me so that we are looking at each other.

"I'm always honest with you, Spence, I promise you. Can we go upstairs?" I jab my thumb back to our friends in the living room. She gives me a smile and intertwines our hands.

Spence and I both say our goodbyes to Mikki and Lennon before we go upstairs.

I pull Spencer into her room and I lead us to the bed where I sit with my back against the headboard. I pat the spot on the bed in front of me and Spencer laughs and shakes her head at me before sitting down in front of me with her back to me.

"Are you going to tell me why you were freaking out, and what you're worrying about, now?" She asks and looks back at me. I nod my head yeah and I pull her more into me and hug her to me.

"I wanted to ask you something." I say simply. Spencer laughs some more.

"Ask me anything." She says with a beautiful smile.

"I really want this and I really hope that you want it too, Spence."

"What do you want, Ash?" She asks me in a way that says she will do anything to get me whatever it is that I want.

"I want to be able to call you my girlfriend." My voice goes a little husky when I say this. Spencer's face goes blank and I begin to wonder if I broke her.

"Spence, will you be my girlfriend?" I whisper into her ear. She never can resist my whispers.

"Are you serious?" She asks me, gasping in awe of the moment.

"Deathly." I say with a smirk.

"Yes!" She does a very cute victory fist pump, and then leans back into me with a passionate kiss on my lips. "I have the sweetest, most beautiful girlfriend ever."

"Now that I have you as my girlfriend I will probably turn really mean and start looking like a hag." She laughs and gently slaps my thigh.

"Stop trying to ruin this moment, Ash."

"This moment is perfect; I don't want to ruin it. I want to stay right here forever."

"I do too, but we should go downstairs so that I can brag about my girlfriend." She slides to the edge of the bed and grins at me, pulling on my arm to get me up.

"I hope that you can brag over me bragging about you." I rush out of her bedroom door and down the stairs before she can reply. I find Lennon and Mikki in the living room sitting together in the recliner.

"Are you in here out of utter joy or utter sorrow?" Mikki asks me before I can get anything out of my mouth.

"Geez, just ask her if Spencer said yes or no." Lennon looks at me after glaring at Mikki.

"She said yes!" I begin to say but it comes out as a squeal because Spencer tackles me into the couch.

"Nice tackle, Spencer." Mikki says and Lennon seconds it with a "Nice.".

"Thank you." She says with a smug smile in my direction.

I move my knee so that it's positioned between Spencer's legs. She notices what I'm doing and I send her a smug smile as I start to move my knee. I know what I'm doing is working because she is trying not to make any noise and her eyes keep shutting abruptly.

"Hey, love monkeys! Go back upstairs for that." Mikki scolds us sternly.

I don't apologize as I stand up and pull Spencer with me.

"Yes, mother." Spencer says sarcastically, aimed at Mikki, as we slip out of the room.

When we get back to her room I sit down on the bed and pull her down on top of me.

"You know, you're my favorite thing ever."

"So I'm your thing now, huh?"

"You are mine. And I am yours. You can do whatever you want to me too." I wriggle my eyebrows over-suggestively at her. She laughs softly and pulls my face closer to hers until when she speaks her lips just graze mine.

"I love you." She says and I press my lips ever so soft and lovingly against hers.

I chuckle back with my reply.

"I love you the most."

**The End.**

_**Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading. I couldn't keep up with updating regularly and I apologize for that, so I decided it was time to end this story on a sweet note. I sincerely appreciate everyone who took the time to read this and review it. I send my love to you all.**_


End file.
